BBSD: Bunny Burrow Sheriff's Department
by jrfan98
Summary: Meet Nick Wilde, Bunny Burrow's first fox sheriff. The chief of the ZPD stops by his office to offer him a new recruit who was top of her class. The sheriff is thrilled with her and things are going great in the small town until a new serial killer strikes the Burrows. The small town sheriff is forced to team up with the FBI in order to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**BBSD: Bunny Burrow Sheriff's Department**

He propped his feet up on his desk and reclined in his chair. A fan in the back corner of the room blew on him, though it did little to cool him down, as evidenced by the dark stains under the arms of his beige shirt. Occasionally, the fan would blow a paper off of the bulletin board on the back wall and he would pin it back up only to have it blown down again. He cursed at it and left it in the floor to be trampled on. He looked into a mirror that hung on his door and admired his red fur. He was Bunny Burrow's first fox sheriff and he was proud of it. He admired not only his fur, but his uniform as well. There was something about an over-starched beige shirt, a golden star badge, and dark green slacks with a gold pin-stripe that gave this fox a sense of pride. He also enjoyed the Colt 45 revolver he wore on his hip at all times. He continued to carefully study himself in the mirror until he was interrupted by a female rabbit entering the room.

"Sheriff Wilde, you have a visitor," she said.

"We had the intercom system installed for a reason, Sarah," he said in an annoyed tone.

"My apologies sir, I'll use it from now and on."

"Yeah, yeah. Who's the visitor?"

"The what?"

"The visitor you came in here to tell me about, who is it?"

"Oh yes! He's all the way from Zootopia!"

"Send him in."

The rabbit left the room and a few moments later a large cape buffalo walked in.

"Sheriff Nick Wilde, I'm Chief Eric Bogo with the Zootopia Police Department," the buffalo said.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Nick said while he shook the buffalo's hand.

Nick walked over to the coffee pot in the corner of the room.

"Coffee?" he asked Bogo while he poured himself a cup.

"No thank you," Bogo said.

"Suit yourself," Nick said as he returned to his chair, "So what brings you to the burrows today?"

"I would like to make you an offer," Bogo said.

"I'm listening," the fox said as he crossed his arms.

"Our officer positions are currently filled, therefore we cannot accept any new recruits. Normally, I would just ignore the new graduate files and notify one of them if a position became open. Well, I happened to just thumb through them once and one of these new graduates stood out from the rest because she had immaculate performance a-"

"She?" the fox interrupted.

"Yes the recruit is a female, and she's a rabbit. Her name is Judy Hopps and I have her file."

Bogo pulled out a folder from his briefcase and gave it to Nick. Nick opened it up and studied it carefully for a few moments.

"She was best in her class," Nick said.

"She was and she's there for the taking. I would have her myself if it wasn't for the fact that all of my positions are filled. I figured you would be interested in her and I came to tell you about her."

"You're tellin' me that you came all the way from Zootopia to tell me about a possible new recruit?"

"There is something else," the buffalo sighed.

"What is it?"

"There is some talk on the streets about a new serial killer. The FBI has contacted me personally and told me to come here and tell you the he or she may be heading to the Burrows."

"Why didn't the FBI just call me?"

"They don't really like to converse with the stereotypical small town sheriff. You know the guy's with the big cowboy hats and dial up internet in their office."

"We're nothing like that!" Nick exclaimed, "We have as good of internet as anyone else."

"Sir," Sarah's voice yelled from the other room, "Are you on the phone? I'm having trouble connecting to the internet."

"Not now Sarah!" Nick yelled back.

"Anyway," the buffalo continued, "Would you like to have Ms. Hopps?"

"Yeah, it would be a real honor to have her as a deputy."

"Okay, I'll let recruitment arrange her transfer papers and she should be with you guys in a little under a week."

"Thank you Chief Bogo. I'll be looking forward to her arrival."

Nick shook Bogo's hand one last time before the buffalo departed for the city. Nick listened to the chief's drive away as he propped his feet back on top of his desk and sipped at his coffee. Suddenly, Sarah barged into his office.

"Sir, we just got a call from Mrs. Higgins. So-" she began.

"Intercom, Sarah," Nick interrupted.

Sarah went back to her desk and pressed the intercom button.

"We just got a call from Mrs. Higgins. Someone called Mr. Higgins' cactus 'stupid' and he punched them in the nose, again," she said.

"When old man Higgins going to learn he can't punch someone every time someone calls his plant stupid," Nick said to himself, "Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes," Nick sighed into the intercom.

"Yes sir," Sarah's voice came back.

"Welcome to life of a Bunny Burrow Sheriff," Nick sighed.

Nick grabbed his green cowboy style sheriff's hat and went to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating is going up to T for some gore.**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Chief Bogo had paid a visit to Sheriff Wilde. The Sheriff's office had been relatively quiet, minus the occasional domestic dispute. Sheriff Wilde was fast asleep in his office and he was snoring loudly, loudly enough for Sarah to hear and become annoyed. She walked to his door and slammed it shut, but Nick was unfazed. Suddenly, the doors of the sheriff's department burst open and a gray rabbit with large purple eyes walked in. She was wearing deputies clothing, which consisted of a beige shirt, green pants with a gold pin-stripe, and a utility belt. It was basically the same as the sheriff's clothing except the deputies wore a vest that said "Sheriff" in capitol letters on the front and back and they didn't wear the hat.

"Hello!" the rabbit said happily to Sarah, "I'm Judy Hopps, the new deputy!"

"Ah, Sheriff Wilde has been expecting you!" Sarah said with glee, "Just go right through the door behind me and you'll be in his office."

"Thank you!" Judy chimed as she walked to Nick's office and knocked.

"Sheriff Wilde, its Judy Hopps the new deputy," she said.

She heard a snore come from the other side of the door.

"Sheriff Wilde?" she said as she slowly opened and peered in.

Suddenly, the intercom tone on Nick's desk made a loud beeping noise.

"Sheriff Wilde," Sarah's voice boomed through the speaker.

Nick bolted awake and tipped his chair back. His chair pulled the curtain down on top of him and tangled him up, the curtain rod swung around and knocked a snow-globe down and it landed in his "sensitive area", the fan in the corner of the room collapsed on top of him, and that paper on the bulletin board fell off and completed the mess.

"What Sarah!" he yelled from under the mountain of stuff on top of him so Sarah could hear him from outside.

"The new deputy is here," her voice came over the intercom.

Judy stood in the door way and tried to contain her laughter. Nick untangled himself from the mess and noticed Judy was standing in the room.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Hopps," Nick said, "I'm Sheriff Wilde, Nick Wilde."

"Nice to meet you Sheriff Wilde," Judy grasped his paw and shook it.

"Can I interest you in some coffee?" Nick asked the rabbit.

"I would love some."

Nick poured the black liquid into two Styrofoam cups and handed one to Judy.

"So, you were top of your class?" Nick asked.

"Yup! They told me I had a great future in law enforcement," Judy said.

"Great! Let me give you your first assignment. Okay, listen carefully: first, go downtown. Got it?"

"Yup, go downtown and then what?"

Nick pulled out a broom and handed it to Judy, "Sweep the sidewalks."

"What?"

"Go downtown and sweep the sidewalk. Normal, deputy duties."

"Okay..." Judy sighed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to clean this mess up."

Judy walked outside with the broom and climbed into a deputy's car.

 _Maybe its just a test to see how well I follow directions?_ Judy thought to herself as she drove away.

Nick began to clean the mess he had made up when the phone on his desk began to ring.

"Sheriff's office," he said when he answered it.

"Am I speaking to Sheriff Nicholas Wilde?" a male voice came from the ear piece.

"You are," Nick said as he sat in his chair.

"Sheriff Wilde, I'm Special Agent Kurt McCall with the FBI."

"Well, the big-wigs finally decided to call ME and not the Chief in the city that's two hours away. What can I do for you?"

"Believe me Sheriff Wilde, we wouldn't be calling, but this is an emergency. We have confirmed that the serial killer is in the burrows. Myself and another Special Agent will be coming to your office tomorrow in order to discuss a plan to take him down."

"Okay, I'll be expecting you. What is this guy's trademark anyway?"

"His trademark?"

"You know how serial killers do certain things to each of their victims?"

"Oh yes, this guy's victims all had one thing in common: they were all horribly mutilated in the same fashion. The guy first cuts open their chest, then he cuts all of the ribs at the spine and flays them open to resemble a bird, and he finally cuts out the eyes."

"Dang, this guy's serious."

"Yes he is, that's why we need to get him before he claims his next victim."

"I'll see you guy's tomorrow," Nick hung up the phone.

 _A few hours later…_

Judy bounced happily into the police station with the broom Nick had given her. She went up to his door and knocked on it.

"Come in," Nick said from the other side of the door.

"I've finished cleaning the side walks Sheriff Wilde," Judy said as she entered.

Nick sat at his desk playing a game of Klondike Solitaire.

"Good, I've needed to do that for weeks," he said.

"Why didn't you get one of the other deputies to do it?" Judy asked.

"You're the only one," Nick said.

"What?! I'm the only other deputy?"

"You bet sweetheart. It's you, me, and Sarah."

"Okay, is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Nope, just take it easy."

Suddenly, Nick's desk phone rang.

"Sheriff's office," Nick said.

Nick heard a female crying on the other end, "Please, we need help!"

"Just tell me where you are," Nick said in a calming tone.

"2455 Lane View Road," the voice choked out.

"I'll be right there."

"Do you need me to go Sheriff?"

"You can come along."

Nick grabbed his hat and he and Judy went out to his vehicle.

The two officers arrived at a normal looking house, outside there was a rabbit who was sobbing into her hands.

"Ma'am," Nick said as he exited his car.

"Oh, Sheriff Wilde, its horrible!" she said and pointed into her house.

"Deputy Hopps, come here," Nick said.

"Yes sir," Judy said.

"Question her, I'm going into the house to see what's causing her to cry," Nick said.

Nick Walked up the steps of the house and entered. Judy sat next to the crying woman, unsure of what to say or do. Suddenly, Nick ran back out.

"Deputy Hopps, stay with her for a minute. I have to go make a phone call," Nick said.

Nick pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, is this Special Agent McCall?...It looks like our serial killer has struck the Burrows…"


	3. Hey Guys

Hey guys, I regret to inform you that all of my stories will be put on hold until further notice. I am suffering from writer's block, art block, and any other block you can think of. It has been a rough few days and I am kinda depressed. As for the stories, I can't really tell when I'll be updating them because I don't know. I am really sorry guys and if you have any further questions you can contact me via PM. God Bless!


End file.
